


Who's Loving You?

by KissKinesthesia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Coddling, Crying, Daddy Kink, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tears, breakdowns, but not severe just sweet embarrassment, cgl, ddlb, profuse use of endearing nicknames, reupload, shiro hugs keith and calls him his baby boy, starts sexy ends cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissKinesthesia/pseuds/KissKinesthesia
Summary: Shiro makes him say it."I.. I'm..." Keiths lips are pink from biting, and Shiro's smile is half endeared, half aroused by Keith's hesitancy. His adorable  embarrassment. "I'm a little boy," Keith says, then closes his eyes shut.Shiro doesn't even move. Sits unfazed from his seat across the room. "And who's little boy are you?" He asks.Keiths hands are behind his back, struggling to keep his gaze on Shiro and not on the ground. He feels like he's five all over again- But never before like this. "Daddy's." Keith almost gasps the word out, his face practically on fire. "I'm Daddy's Little Boy."





	Who's Loving You?

Shiro makes him say it.

  


"I.. I'm..." Keiths lips are pink from biting, and Shiro's smile is half endeared, half aroused by Keith's hesitancy. His adorable  embarrassment. "I'm a little boy," Keith says, then closes his eyes shut. 

 

Shiro doesn't even move. Sits unfazed from his seat across the room. "And who's little boy are you?" He asks.

 

Keiths hands are behind his back, struggling to keep his gaze on Shiro and not on the ground. He feels like he's five all over again- But never before like this. "Daddy's." Keith almost gasps the word out, his face practically on fire. "I'm Daddy's Little Boy."

 

"Yes. _Yes you are._ " Shiro says, and the creak that his chair makes when he stands, combined with the heavy fall of his foot prints, makes Keit's stomach do a nervous, excited flip. He can't help but take a step back as Shiro nears, and when he does, Shiro smiles a little bit more, snaking his arms around Keiths waist. He could swear his fingers touch on both sides. "And who is your Daddy, Little Boy?" Shiro says it so kindly. Like he's actually speaking to a child. Maybe one that's lost their way from their parents. It makes Keiths heart clench and strips him down to the child he knows is still looking for those parents, still inside of him. Still, in ways Keith knows but tries not to think about it, crying for those parents.

 

The words come out easier this time, but not by much. "You are." He swallows. "You're my Daddy."

 

"That's right," Shiro says, and hefts Keith up suddenly, under his back and knees. "You're my little boy now. And Daddy's going to take very good care of you, sweetheart."

 

And suddenly, by ways Keith can't explain, things have gone from a sexy kind of intimating, to an emotional kind of comfortable, even as Shiro carry's them to their room. He finds himself suddenly all too eager where he was once timid, and burys himself in Shiros chest. Feeling the warmth leak from his eyes without permission, nor notice. Suddenly they are there and Keith feels himself begin to shake and shudder in Shiros--  _Daddys_ arms.

 

The line between reality and pretend blurs in that single moment, and Keith clings to Shiro and tries to stifle himself, silent but poorly. Shiro, of course, immediately picks up on it. "Keith?" He asks, breaking all their play. Suddenly his steps are hurried towards the bed, but Keith can't stop shaking. Can't stop thinking about how little he is, can't stop thinking about how he's never going to find them, that he never did, that he never will-- Shiro sits Keith in his lap on the bed, his voice soft in Keiths ears. Little soft saying spilling from his lips, breaking all of their roles. 

 

_"Hey, Hey. Keith, Look at me,"_

_"Sweetheart,"_

_"Baby, whats wrong?"_

 

He's never jumped straight into incoherencey so fast before, and he can't stop. In his mind he is nothing more than that scared little boy again. No mother and now, no father. Forced out onto the streets in search of him when the food has run out and spoiled, when the door knocks have become scary and aggressive. Shiro is afraid, for a moment. Whats happened to thrust Keith into hysterics so suddenly? Until Keith rasps out a choked, _"Daddy,"_ and sobs into Shiros shoulder. Realization of whats happening hits Shiro between side and sternum, painfully hard, and he clutches Keith as tight as he can to his chest, earning a whimper. "Yes sweetheart, I'm here. I've got you. Daddys here for you sweetie, it's okay." Shiro says, Keiths small fists clutching tight at the fabric of his shirt.

 

If it were anyone else but Keith, he'd take the immediate release of more emotions as a bad thing. But it is Keith, and so he knows it's not, when Keith sobs a little more, gets a tiny bit louder. When his voice joins his soft cries, and his shakes get more pronounced. Shiro knows it's good, knows because it's not the first time, and holds him tighter. Lifts him more into his hold, and begins to gently rock him.

 

Shiros lips place small pecks onto his hair and forehead as Keith cries, hands roaming up and down his back as Shiro soothes him. Keith works a small wet spot into his shoulder, and Shiro gently encourages him. "It's alright baby boy, just let it out." and, "Daddy's got you sweetie, Daddy's here." and, "It's okay baby, it's okay. I'm here," _smooch,_   "I've got you."

 

Shiro starts to understand a little more what prompted this when he says, "I'm not going anywhere," and Keiths grip gets even tighter, his sobs just a little more erratic. It bubbles a sad, soft, empathy coated, _"Oh, Keith,"_ out of him, and he can't stop the thought that he'll never let Keith feel that badly, ever again. He crushes the smaller man tight to his chest, and keeps him there until he cries himself out. Until he's all sniffles, dry little hiccups, and tired hugs.

 

Shiro never really stops kissing him or rocking him, and eventually coaxes Keith into a little nap.

 

He doesn't leave Keith for the entire duration, and when Keith wakes up, he takes a bit before asking, tired and disoriented, "What... happened?" He asks like he's been kidnapped by aliens rather than experimenting with BDSM.

 

The more Keith wakes, the more awareness he gains, and the more embarrassed and self conscious he looks to be for it. The more ashamed his expression twist. Shiro feels his heart swell painfully, and gives Keith another crushing hug for it. Kisses his cheeks, eyes and temple. Making each one long and firm.

 

"You had a bit of an emotional revelation, I think." Shiro strokes a hand from the top of Keiths head, to the long locks at the bottom. "Sometimes, that happens. Things can come out during play like that. It's all a part of relieving stress. Becoming Vulnerable. Building trust." Another long peck to Keiths forehead. "You didn't do anything wrong, sweetheart." _Smooch._ "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

 

There's a long moment before Keith answers. Fighting with his words, fighting with himself. Working himself up to finally look Shiro in the face, who he knows sees through him, inside and out. "But- I.. I didn't- didn't I ruin it? I-"

 

" _No,_ " Shiro says firmly, intentionally interrupting him. Using an authority that makes Keith stop, reconsidering his words. "No. No you did not. Not all play has to be sexual." _Smooch._ "Not all of it has to be sexy." _Peck_. "Sometimes, it's just about letting go, and letting it out. And I'm so, so glad you did." _Smooch smooch smooch._ "I would've never wanted you to keep all that locked away, Keith. Especially not if it's hurting you." _Smooch._

 

"And it's okay--

It's okay.-

 _It's okay if it's still hurting you._ "

 

Keiths gasp is audible. His eyes blown wide, scared and comforted and surprised all at once by just how much Shiro knows, and just how much he accepts.  
"Shiro," His voice cracks on the name, warbling. Watery and weak. Keith turns his face downwards, towards the comforter, and Shiro makes sure to turn him into his chest once more, unwilling to let him escape. To let him go on without comfort for even one second longer. Turns into him and kisses his exposed little ears.

 

"I'm here for you sweetie. My sweetheart. My sweet baby boy. My Keith. Anytime it hurts, anytime you need, you let it out, okay? I'll always be here for you when you need it."

 

Shiros hands smooth up and down the back of his shirt, "Always." 


End file.
